


Sheep

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Sheep, Sheep & Goats, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Seamus Finnegan interrupts some alone time between Draco and Harry. For a good reason though, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Sheep

Draco and Harry were relaxing in bed with their arms around each other, listening to music and talking in low voices. Needless to say, they were having a nice time just being each other. That was until all of a sudden the door burst open.

Seamus Finnigan stood there. And weirdly enough, in his arms was a sheep. 

"Guys!" He said excitedly. "Guess what I just named my sheep!"

"Uh, I dunno," Harry said. 

"I don't really care." Draco deadpanned from his other side. 

"I named it 'drarry'!" Seamus said, ignoring Draco, and still sounding way too excited for either of the others. "Because I 'sheep' you guys!" 

"..." said Harry. 

He could've named it 'deamus', he thought with a small smirk, but Seamus liked Dean Thomas more than just as a friend. 

"...and I still don't really care," was Draco's answer.


End file.
